Rapid growth of the mobile workforce has increased the pressure for organizations to find effective methods for managing data generated in the field. However, despite the proliferation of mobile electronic devices, like smart phones and tablet computers, most organizations still rely upon paper forms for their data management needs because of the familiarity and ease of use they have with their paper forms, and the complexities that come from converting these paper forms to electronic format. In fact, even if paper forms are converted to electronic format there often remains a need to easily render forms back to paper format when they must be distributed to customers, suppliers and colleagues. In addition, while there are clear and recognized advantages to collecting and managing data electronically, most organizations are ill equipped to deal with the intricacies of data synchronization, management, storage and replication. And even if organizations were capable of managing their data, there is minimal value if they can't simply and effectively share the data and mine it for improved business intelligence. Ultimately, despite a desire for change, the perceived benefits of electronic data management are often not enough to replace good old-fashioned paper forms for most organizations.
Although paper forms and current electronic information systems are functional, they are not efficient or otherwise satisfactory. Accordingly, a system and method are needed to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.